


Breakfasts, Books and Brownies

by MoonCat163



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163
Summary: Lyssa McAlister, SHIELD agent, has been assigned as Loki’s escort for six weeks, after other agents had been frightened or intimidated unto quitting.He still chafes under the restrictions he’s under and has a meltdown.***This is only the second fic I’ve posted, so I’m a bit nervous about posting things that I usually just write for myself.  If you’ve read the whole thing, thank you :)I generally use the same name for my female character, since my cousin and I used to write together. She had a character name that she always used, so when she passed away in 2004, I’ve used the name that she came up with for my character.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was in a particularly bad mood when his handler, Agent Lyssa McAllister came to escort him to yet another boring ‘committee’ meeting with those horrid Avengers and his brother. 

He didn’t want to go, but also didn’t really want to be left locked in his quarters all day with no entertainment. He’d read every book he’d been given and although he found them dull they were enough to keep him slightly occupied. 

When Lyssa opened the door to his living space, she knew immediately that he would be trouble today. He paced like a caged animal, and she could tell that he was tense. 

“So, my Prince, what will it be today?” She asked quietly, watching him. “Will you come out and behave, or do you prefer to stay in again?”

She stood casually, arms crossed, as she watched him. He turned to her with a scowl. He didn’t let her stance fool him: he knew that she was well trained, and able to defend herself as needed. She didn’t have his strength, of course, but the two stun guns holstered low on either hip were enough of a deterrent to keep him from putting his hands on her. She probably had another weapon hidden somewhere on her person. 

Loki looked her over, trying to make her uncomfortable. Her expression never changed as his green eyes lingered over her. She was tall and slim, with long dark hair that was pulled back into a simple ponytail. She had on tight fitting black jeans, and a dark green, long sleeved shirt and wore low-heeled boots. He reluctantly admitted to himself that she had a fine figure, even for a Midgardian.

“Why do you insist upon wearing green?” He snapped. 

“You are not the only person allowed to wear it. I happen to like green, and have liked it since I was a child,” she replied, unperturbed by his temper. They’d had this conversation before. 

He growled again and resumed his pacing. 

“You may stay in, if you like. I’ll just lock the door and bring you some breakfast shortly. I’ll try to find more books…..”

She stepped back as if to leave and smiled to herself when he walked, or stalked rather, past her and waited until she’d closed the door to his suite. 

“You know the way, and the drill,” she said, softly. 

She stood behind him and saw his shoulders bunch as his hands curled into fists. He really was in a bad mood today. She followed him from a few paces behind as he took the familiar path toward the meeting room. 

When they reached the large common area, he stopped and turned to her suddenly. Lyssa sighed in disappointment and her hands dropped to the grips of her weapons. Although she didn’t show it, she was slightly surprised when suddenly there were multiple Lokis in front of her, all identical. 

“Oh. I’d forgotten that you could do that.”

She drew the weapons and pointed them both at the last spot where he’d been standing. Loki was appeased somewhat by the awe in her voice. His smile, and those of his doubles, was a bit predatory. 

“So, Agent, which one is the real me?” 

Lyssa’s eyes flicked over the eight figures standing in front of her as they spoke in unison. Loki watched her in amusement. He rarely saw her unsettled and although she hadn’t shown any fear, he knew that it was lurking there. He was determined to bring it out of her. 

“Eeney, meany, miney, mo!” she said, moving her left hand and firing. 

****

“That looks incredibly painful.” 

Loki could hear Thor’s amused voice through the gray mist that clouded his vision. 

“Doesn’t it?” 

He heard Lyssa’s voice next, but she wasn’t amused at all. She sounded kind of sad. Loki fought his way back into consciousness and found himself staring at the ceiling of the common room. He was unable to move, though. 

When his vision cleared, he found that Thor and Lyssa were standing shoulder to shoulder, looking down at him. Lyssa had reloaded her weapon with a fresh cartridge, and had both at the ready, even though Thor’s presence was more than enough protection. 

Loki managed to rip the barbs of the spent cartridge from his abdomen with a groan. He forced himself into a sitting position. 

“I wonder if one of those Sakaarian obedience disks would be more of a deterrent for him. I wish I’d brought one with me,” Thor said, thoughtfully. 

“A what?” Lyssa asked, all the while watching Loki. 

“Yeah, they work like a charm. Little metal disk embeds itself in your skin, and you can’t get it off. Then there’s a remote thingy with a push button. Push it, then zap, out like a light.”

“And you don’t have one here?” 

“Unfortunately, no.”

“That’s too bad. Maybe Tony could come up with something similar.”

Loki looked up at them, murder in his eyes. He finally got up and stepped back from Lyssa and those painful weapons. 

“So, my Prince, I ask again, what will it be today?” She asked. “In or out?”

“How did you know?” He asked, carefully fingering the puncture wounds made by the barbs. They weren’t deep or serious, just annoying. 

“A girl shouldn’t reveal all her tricks at once, you know. And I have many, many more up my sleeve. I’d prefer not to use them at all, to be honest, but you task me.”

Clever girl, Loki thought to himself, somewhat impressed that she’d actually nailed him with that stun gun of hers. 

Thor chuckled, as if reading his thoughts. Lyssa holstered her weapons when Loki turned without a word and walked on toward the meeting room. Thor and Lyssa glanced at each other, then followed him. 

“He hit his head pretty hard on the floor, and he’s bleeding,” Lyssa told Thor. “Should I take him to the clinic first?”

“He’ll be fine,” Thor replied. 

Loki shot them both a glare over his shoulder. Thor laughed but Lyssa still looked rather upset that she’d had to use her weapon. They reached the conference room, where the others were waiting. 

“What took you so long?” Tony Stark asked. 

“He fell down and hit his head,” Thor replied with a grin as he pushed Loki into a chair. 

Lyssa grimaced as she walked over to the table where the snacks were put. She made two cups of coffee, added sweetener and creamer to each, then set one in front of Thor, then Loki. Thor winked at her in thanks, while Loki simply glared. 

She then picked up a pastry box and grabbed a few napkins. She gave Thor a couple of the brownies that were inside, then set the box down in front of Loki, after taking one for herself. 

“Trouble, Agent?” Steve Rogers asked, wishing that he’d gotten a brownie already. 

“Nah, he hasn’t had breakfast yet is all,” Lyssa replied, chewing on her brownie. 

She went to one of the cabinets and took out a first aid kit, then walked back to Loki, setting it down on the table beside his elbow. 

“Agent, this is totally unnecessary,” Loki growled, fingers drumming on the tabletop. 

“Be still and let her tend you,” Thor told him, warningly.

Lyssa took out a gauze pad, and carefully parted Loki’s hair where he’d hit his head. It was just a small cut and she dabbed at it lightly before using sterile water to clean it and the blood out of his hair. It still bled a little and the light pressure she put on it stopped the bleeding completely. When she’d finished, she smoothed his hair back down. 

“There, good as new, my Prince.”

Thor had been watching his brother closely, and had seen his expression soften once Lyssa had touched him. The others in the room had also seen the change in him, although Lyssa appeared to be unaware. She closed the lid to the first aid kit. 

“If you’re not going to eat those, there are others who’d like one,” she said, tapping the brownie box before moving away. 

She went around the table, refilling coffee cups before taking a seat out of the way. Lyssa sat sideways in the chair, with one leg over the arm and the other stretched out. Loki watched her, unaware that Thor was watching him. 

She sipped on her own coffee, half listening to the meeting while looking through her phone, idly swinging her foot. She was quite unaware when the conversation stopped, and that everyone’s attention was on her. 

“Are you bored, Agent?” Tony asked, with a slight grin. 

“Not at all, Boss,” she replied. “Just checking the Prince’s schedule. Gotta keep him on track.”

Loki scowled again as the room laughed. 

“Besides, I wasn’t aware that I should be keeping the minutes,” she said, with a cheeky grin at him. 

“You’re not. Carry on, then,” Tony pushed his glasses back up. 

Lyssa smiled again, then winked at one of the men sitting close to Steve Rogers. Bucky Barnes smiled back at her. Loki stole a glance at the man who was Captain Rogers’ best friend. The one that had been called the Winter Soldier. 

He knew something about the man but hadn’t bothered to learn more. He was just another super soldier like Rogers, except he had been used as an assassin and wasn’t as squeaky clean as Rogers. 

As the attention moved back to the meeting, Lyssa quietly got up and refilled coffee again. Loki hadn’t taken a single brownie, so she took the box and divvied them out to the others, and took the last one for herself. The box went into the garbage and Loki regretted not eating them all, just for spite. Thor was amused again at something and Loki frowned at him. 

When the meeting was over, Loki got up reluctantly. It was time to be returned to his quarters. Lyssa got up and tossed her coffee cup into the trash before getting Thor and Loki’s cups and doing the same. 

“Your breakfast is waiting for you,” Lyssa told Loki as she took her place behind him. 

“Fine,” he replied, still touchy. 

“I’ll walk with you, Lyssa.”

Loki’s shoulders stiffened again at the sound of the Winter Soldier’s voice.

“Thank you, Sargeant,” Lyssa replied. 

Loki led the way back to his suite, silently fuming. Lyssa watched his back the while time. 

“He’s antsy today,” Bucky said, quietly. 

“Yeah. I’m not sure what’s going on with him,” Lyssa replied. 

“I can hear you!” Loki snarled over his shoulder. 

“We weren’t exactly trying to be quiet, my Prince,” Lyssa replied. 

“As with the green, why do you insist upon calling me that?”

Lyssa was stunned for just a moment and Bucky glanced over at her. 

“I didn’t think that a small kindness would do any harm,” she replied. “But if it offends you so much, I will refrain from doing it again, Loki.”

“I don’t need any small favors from anyone, nor do I want them.”

“Very well.”

When they reached his room, Lyssa opened the door and motioned him inside. 

“Sergeant, would you mind watching him for a moment?”

“Of course.”

Lyssa went to the dozen books that were stacked on a table and began to place them into the carton that was on the floor. When she had packed them all, she carried the box to the door, set it down and kicked it into the hallway with her foot. 

Then she went to the kitchen bar where Loki’s breakfast had been left. Another pastry box was placed near it, and she picked it up before going back to Bucky’s side. Loki watched her with an inscrutable expression. 

“I will no longer prepare your meals myself and will have groceries brought to you. You can cook or order from the kitchen and take your chances on what you get,” She told him, while opening the pastry box. “Nor will I loan you my own books. Would you like a brownie, Sergeant? This ungrateful wretch doesn’t deserve them.”

Bucky took a brownie as he and Lyssa both stepped backwards into the hall. The steel door slid shut and then shuddered at the impact when Loki’s fist slammed into it from the other side. 

“Shit,” Lyssa breathed.

“Ass,” Bucky said, biting into his brownie. “These are really good.”

“Thanks. I made extra and have some left in my apartment. If you’d carry the books for me, you can have them. I was saving them for him.”

“Sure.”

Loki’s fist hit the door again and Lyssa realized that he’d heard them. Bucky picked up the books and silently motioned to her to lead the way. He followed her to her apartment and put the books down where she indicated. She brought out the brownies and set out two glasses. 

“Milk?” She offered. 

He nodded and sat down at the table. She poured the milk and sat down beside him. Lyssa brooded quietly while they ate. 

“What are you thinking?” Bucky asked her, after pouring himself more milk and taking the last brownie when she’d pushed the plate toward him. 

“Trouble’s brewing,” she replied. “I’ve never seen him like that. I had to stun him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was left alone for the rest of that day. The only visitors were the two agents who’d brought groceries to him. He looked through the bags, and sighed. He’d went too far and had bitten the hand that fed him. 

Lyssa was absent for four days before he’d had enough and demanded her presence. He was told that she was under the weather but didn’t believe it. He was bored out of his mind and had barely eaten. 

Later that night, he picked up the tablet that had been given him and browsed through it until he found the directory. Surprisingly, Lyssa’s apartment was listed. Angrily, he tapped on her listing for a video chat and waited. 

It seemed like an eternity before she answered. She had been asleep and when her face appeared on the screen, Loki saw that her hair was a tousled mess, a glorious, tousled mess. 

“What is it??” She asked, blearily, pushing her hair back from her face. “It’s two o’clock in the effing morning! I swear, if the planet, city or Tower isn’t on fire, I’ll….”

“Where have you been?” Loki interrupted her. 

Lyssa rubbed her eyes and looked closer at the screen. “Loki?”

“I asked you a question,” he snapped. 

“Weren’t you told that I’ve been sick?”

“They told me, but I don’t believe it,” he bit out. “What’s wrong with you?”

“It’s really none of your business,” she retorted. “Wait, have you missed me?”

“I have not. I’m merely bored out of my skull. I’ve not been allowed out of here since the other day…”

Lyssa rubbed her eyes again and pressed her fingertips into her temples. Loki stopped his ranting long enough to look more closely at her. 

“What’s wrong with you?” He asked again, rather gently this time.

Lyssa blinked at him, clearly surprised by his tone. She looked at him suspiciously. 

“I told you that I’ve been sick,” she replied. “And I really don’t think you need to know any more than that.”

Loki’s jaw flexed angrily and she thought for a moment he’d ground his teeth so hard that he would soon start spitting them out. 

“I expect to see you tomorrow or I will become very difficult,” he finally said. 

“Oh, really?” She gave a sarcastic laugh. “And these last six weeks have been a walk in the park?”

“Yes.”

“You really are an ass, you know that?”

“And you’re not taking the proper tone with a prince.”

“Ooh, apologies, prince. Let me take the proper tone, then.”

The screen went blank suddenly and it took Loki a moment to realize what had happened. He tapped on the directory again but he was blocked from calling her apartment. In fact, he could only call the kitchen. 

With a growl, he tossed the thing aside. After a moment, he started to laugh. 

Cheeky thing, he thought to himself. 

**** 

The next morning, rather late in his opinion, Loki’s door slid open and she came in, followed by someone who carried his breakfast. The other person set the tray down and left without a word. 

He looked at her, and frankly, she wasn’t at her best. She wore a dark red shirt, gray jeans and her usual boots. She still wore her hair in a ponytail and today she had on sunglasses. 

She looked like she had simply rolled out of bed, brushed through her hair with the bare minimum effort, and put on the first pieces of apparel that she could get her hands on. 

“Sunglasses, indoors?” He asked, almost mockingly. 

“Shut up and eat your breakfast,” she snapped. 

“What, no brownies?” He asked, determined to needle her a bit. 

Lyssa’s hands hovered over the grips of her weapons. He waited to see if she would actually draw them. 

“Please eat before it gets cold,” she finally said, tiredly. “You’ll not get anything else until lunch, unless you’ve groceries left.”

Something in her tone made him look more closely at her. She was extremely pale and….

“Are you in pain?” He asked suddenly. “You’re hungover while on duty, aren’t you?”

She actually winced as his voice got just a bit louder. “I am not hungover.”

Loki walked toward her, and she did grip one of her stun guns. He stopped when she pulled it halfway from the holster. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked again. 

“Would you please just eat?” She asked, trying to reason with him. 

Please. That was the second time she’d said that. He stared at her until she finally grasped both weapons and slid them out of the holsters. 

“Loki, I swear if you continue to push me, I will let you have both barrels, just for drill.”

He held his hands up in surrender and slowly walked to the table where his breakfast waited. He uncovered the dishes and began to eat, while occasionally glancing up at her. 

“There’s no meeting today,” she said, speaking softly. “Would you care to go the training room and work off some of that energy you’ve been storing up?”

“Are you going to be my training partner?” He asked, with a lift of an eyebrow. 

“Not today, but I’m sure the treadmill or punching bag will do nicely for now.”

Loki gave a slight shrug, returning his attention to his breakfast. He was still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She occasionally pressed a finger tip to her temple, or forehead. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he said, quietly. 

Lyssa sighed. He just wasn’t going to let it go.

“If you must know, I have a migraine,” she replied. “It’s been five days now and I can’t shake it.”

“What’s that?” He asked. 

“An excruciating headache,” she told him. “The medicines that I have aren’t touching it, and I’d really like to be in my bed, trying to sleep it off.”

“What causes them?” 

“Depends on the person. Could have been those extra brownies that I had the other day.”

“Brownies?” Loki asked in surprise. 

“Or the milk.”

Loki was still confused. “Why the brownies?”

“The chocolate has a chemical on it that can cause migraines. I had extra brownies because someone was being an ass and lost his claim to the ones meant for him. So, I ate them and the ones I’d held back for him. Even after sharing with Bucky, I ate too many.”

Loki frowned at the mention of Bucky. “So, you’re blaming me in a roundabout way?”

“Let’s see, I gave you a box with all the brownies at the meeting, you didn’t eat them, so I had two there. Then I took the box I’d left with your breakfast and had one out of it. Then two more in my apartment with Bucky, plus the milk.”

“And it’s my fault that you couldn’t control yourself?” He glowered at her. 

“I would have only had the one if you hadn’t been an…..”

“Call me an ass one more time.” Loki’s eyes narrowed in warning. 

“Biblical donkey,” she said, smoothly. “How long will it take you to eat?”

“When I’ve finished.”

“Alright. You’ll have to excuse me. I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes. Please, take your time.”

Lyssa went out the door without another word and once it closed behind her, he could hear her walking quickly down the hall before vomiting into a waste can. She had tried to get out of earshot but hadn’t made it very far. 

When she came back, he’d finished his food and was waiting on her. 

“Could we do this another day?” She asked, running a shaky hand over her face. 

“No.” 

“I’d really rather be in bed...”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Irritating, asinine, arrogant — “

“Prince,” Loki interjected. 

“Spoiled space prince,” she ranted, ending with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob or strangled laugh. “So, the training room or the library?”

Loki blinked in surprise at the suddenness of her question. “The library, I think, since you’ve declined to be my partner.”

Lyssa stared at him from behind her sunglasses. She was curious what he’d meant when he’d said he’d be ‘very difficult’. She wasn’t sure how he could be any more difficult than right now. 

“You know, I really would just like to shoot you and get it over with.”

“I know.”

He gave her a maddening grin and walked to the door, waiting for her to open it. She gazed longingly at his broad back, seriously considering just discharging two cartridges into him and dealing with the consequences later. 

“Shooting someone in the back isn’t very professional,” he said, without looking around at her. 

“I’m sure Tony would understand. Completely,” she replied. “He might even give me a raise.”

Loki ducked his head without turning around and Lyssa felt certain that he was laughing. She glared at the back of his head. Her headache wasn’t letting up and she simply wasn’t in the mood to deal with Loki. She should have just left him to stew until she was better. 

Lyssa opened the door, allowing him to step out into the hallway. He paused until she’d shut the door, then led the way to the elevator that would take them down two floors to the library. 

Ordinarily, Lyssa would have never taken him to an elevator without a least one other agent accompanying her, but the pain in her head clouded her judgement. Loki bided his time, waiting to see when she’d realize her mistake.

After she’d pressed the button to select the floor and allowed the doors to close, Loki was on her. He’d moved so fast in the confined space that she simply had no time to react. 

He grabbed her by the wrists, raising them above her head and then grasping them within one large hand. The other slapped the control panel, stopping the elevator. Then he pushed her against the wall until the safety rail bit into her back. 

His free hand then covered her mouth firmly enough to push her head backwards into the wall. Loki studied her face for a moment, before slowly pulling the sunglasses away and tossing them aside. 

Lyssa blinked against the light as her eyes tried to focus. She lowered her head, wishing once again that she’d just stayed in bed. Loki took her wrists again and brought her arms down, then twisted them behind her, once again holding her with one hand. 

His fingers went under her chin, forcing her to look at him once again. Again he studied her, noticing the paleness and dark circles under her eyes, and then the tear stains. 

Lyssa met his gaze, fearlessly. She hadn’t been close enough to appreciate the color of his green eyes before nor just how flawless his skin was. He was sinfully handsome, tall, powerful…..and the list went on. 

“Just kill me and be done with it,” she finally sighed. “It would be a kindness considering how I feel right now.”

“But it would hardly be sporting,” he replied, allowing his fingers to circle her throat lightly. He felt the pulse in her throat, beating slow and steady. She still wasn’t afraid. 

“Since when would that bother you?”

He smiled softly but didn’t answer. His fingers touched her cheek as he brushed a strand of hair away. His other hand tightened on her wrists when he felt her maneuvering hers around, then he raised an eyebrow when her fingertips lightly caressed his bare wrist. 

“You’re not thinking of kissing me, are you?” She asked then. 

“You are beautiful. Infuriating, but beautiful,” he replied. “The thought had crossed my mind.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” She asked, rather surprised. 

“And infuriating,” he repeated. 

“But I’ve only tased you twice.” 

“Twice? You’ve —- “

The side of her mouth turned up into a slight grin and that was the only warning he had before his knees buckled, sending him to the floor. He fell heavily, dragging her with him since he still had hold of her wrists. His back slammed into the elevator wall, leaving him partially upright. 

Lyssa yelped as she fell on top of him, then got her hands free when his grip on her loosened. When she rolled away from him, she felt the scrabble of his fingers on her arm when he tried to grab her again. 

Loki managed to kick her feet out from under her when she started to get up, so she crawled away, headed for the control panel. The taser she’d used on him wasn’t as powerful as the guns, so she wouldn’t have much time before he could move again. 

“Infuriating…” he spat. 

“Arrogant,” she spat back.

“Weak….”

“Ass!”

Loki growled and made a great effort to move; he had rolled to his elbow and forced himself to his knees. His anger was negating the effects of the taser too quickly for her wellbeing. 

Lyssa pulled herself to her knees using the safety rail, but couldn’t get to her feet. The pain in her head was blinding, making her nauseous. She reached weakly for the alarm on the control panel, but Loki’s hand gripped her hard. He was so strong if felt as if he were crushing her bones to dust. 

She cried out then and he immediately loosened his grip but managed to drag her to him. After a moment, he’d gained his feet and pulled her up against him. He was very careful not to let her touch him and held her firmly. 

“If you’d just stop fighting, I wouldn’t hurt you,” he bit out, panting slightly.

“Loki.” Her voice was weak. 

One hand went to the back of her head and he forced her to look at him. She was even more pale than before, and sweating. She couldn’t keep her eyes open due to the migraine and the lights in the elevator. 

Loki kissed her then, carefully at first, then more firmly. He felt her fingers twitch again, and adjusted his grip to be certain that she couldn’t touch him. Then he pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Don’t be alarmed. I’m going to help with that headache.”

Lyssa shuddered as she felt a warmth radiate from him to her head. It went to the core of the migraine, slowly driving it and the nausea out. She slowly went limp in relief. 

Just when he’d finished the healing, Loki heard the alarm sound just as the elevator started to move. He gathered Lyssa into his arms, holding her until the doors opened. 

Tony, Thor and Bucky all stood there, ready to do some damage. They weren’t prepared to see Loki holding Lyssa carefully. She had an arm across his shoulder, her head against his chest and was as limp as a rag doll. Loki backed himself into a corner, bracing for some type unpleasantness.

“I haven’t hurt her,” Loki told them warily. “Well, I may have bruised her wrist.”

Tony motioned him out of the elevator. Loki took a deep breath and stepped forward. 

“Brother, let me have her.”

Loki nodded and allowed Thor to step up and take her from him. 

“You make one wayward move, and you will regret it.” Tony said, angrily. 

“Don’t,” Lyssa’s voice was barely audible. “He didn’t hurt me and the mistake was mine. I’ve already tased him; nothing else is warranted. Tony, Thor, please.”

“She was to be off duty until her headache passed. Why is she escorting you anywhere?” Tony asked. 

“I’m afraid I insisted,” Loki replied with a shrug. 

Tony gave a frustrated sigh. 

“Boss, please.”

“Fine.”

******

Loki passed another week without seeing Lyssa or even being told how she was. He’d asked the agents that were now his escort but they refused to divulge any information about her. 

“You could at least tell me if she’s alright,” he growled at them. 

As his temper rose, he became more difficult to deal with and refused to leave his suite at all. No one was willing to force the issue and even Thor’s reasonable requests and demeanor didn’t sway him. 

After a particularly bad day, his tablet chimed with an incoming video chat. Loki glared at it and then ignored it. The call came through again and he finally snatched it up. 

“What?” He snarled into the screen. 

“Wow, someone’s in a bad mood.” Lyssa’s soft voice teased him, bringing him up short. 

Loki took a deep breath as he stared at the screen. Lyssa smiled at him and his anger simply faded. 

“So, I hear that you’ve been incredibly difficult,” she said. 

“No more than usual,” he replied. 

“Hmmm.” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“How are you feeling?” He finally asked, with a tone that indicated that he couldn’t care less. 

“Much better, thank you,” she replied. “I appreciate your helping with the headache, considering the, uh, circumstances.”

They looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. 

“So, are you back on duty?”

“I’ve been cleared, but I’m not to escort you alone any longer,” she told him. “Nor will we be taking an elevator ever again.”

Loki nodded, he’d been expecting that. Lyssa watched as he smoothed his hair back, his expression was hard to read. 

“So, when will you be back?” He finally asked. 

“Tomorrow morning.”

Loki visibly relaxed and glanced away from the screen briefly before looking at her again. 

“So, breakfast?” He asked. 

“Sure.” 

“And some books.”

“Alright.” She replied. 

There was a long pause while Loki appeared to be thinking something over. Lyssa waited patiently, knowingly. 

“And some brownies….please.”

“As you wish, my prince,” she smiled softly.  
O

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time posting something I’ve written. Hopefully, you’ve enjoyed it if you’ve gotten this far 😬


End file.
